Love the Way You Lie
by Srta. Mii Weasley Malfoy
Summary: Um casamento que é só fachada, traições, violência! Mas ela adora tudo nele, mesmo quando ele dá em maluco!


Depois de muito tempo sem aparecer aqui no FF,(e depois de uma crise criativa e de um pc para arranjar), estou de volta! *de braços abertos para receber muitos abraços, mas nem um vem=()

Comecei a escrever esta fic, pouco tempo depois da música sair, mas depois a imaginação e o tempo a teimar comigo, e agora só passados muitos meses é que a voltei a ver!

Mas deixemo-nos de conversas e vamos ao que interessa!

Espero que gostem! xD

* * *

><p><em><strong>Love The Way You Lie<strong>_

**Narcissa P.O.V**

_On the first page of our story_

_ The future seemed so bright_

_ Then this thing turned out so evil_

_ I don't know why I'm still surprised_

_ Even angels have their wicked schemes_

_ And you take that to new extremes_

_ But you'll always be my hero_

_ Even though you've lost your mind_

Quando nos conhecemos o nosso futuro parecia tão certo, tão brilhante.

Agora não percebo onde errámos. Olho para trás e não consigo perceber como foi que isto foi parar a este ponto.

O nosso casamento não passa de uma grande mentira. Apenas para manter as aparências.

Todos os dias tu apareces com ideias maquiavélicas e maldosas para agradar o teu Lorde.

Eu já não via o amor nos teus olhos, que antigamente me deixavam sem ar. Agora apenas vejo sede de poder.

Tu falas e dormes a pensar no teu Lorde. E eu ainda não sei porque é que isso me surpreende.

Mas tu irás ser o meu herói, o meu porto seguro. Mesmo que tenhas perdido o juízo.

_Now there's gravel in our voices_

_ Glass is shattered from the fight_

_ In this thug of war, you'll always win_

_ Even when I'm right_

_ 'Cause you feed me fables from your hand_

_ With violent words and empty threats_

_ And it's sick that all these battles_

_ Are what keeps me satisfied_

Agora falamo-nos com mágoa. Olho à minha volta e vejo os resultados da discussão da última noite. Já nem sei porque é que discutimos desta vez. Já desisti de te tentar perceber. Tudo o que eu faço é motivo de discussão para ti. Já desisti de lutar. Tu ganhas sempre, mesmo quando sou eu que tenho razão.

Tu alimentas-me com as tuas ameaças vazias e as tuas palavras violentas e eu gosto. Fazem-me sentir viva. Fazem-me sentir que tu ainda me amas.

_So maybe I'm a masochist_

_ I try to run but I don't ever leave_

_ Till the walls are goin' up_

_ In smoke with all our memories_

Chamem-me masoquista, eu não me importo. Eu quero sair desta vida, mas não consigo. Não quando ainda estou viciada em ti. Irei sair quando tudo isto acabar.

**Lucius P.O.V**

_This morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face_

_ Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction_

_ Hush baby, speak softly, tell me you're awfully sorry_

_ That you pushed me in the coffe table last night_

_ So I can push you off me_

_ Try and touch me so I can sream at you not to touch me_

_ Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy_

_ Baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me_

_ Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me_

_ Then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the_

_ Destructive path that we're on, two psichopaths but we_

_ Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs_

_ That we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky_

_ Toghether we move mountains, let's not make mountains of molehills_

_ You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?_

_ I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count_

_ But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain_

_ Our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counsellin'_

_ This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand_

_ Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it _

_ With you I'm in my fuckin' mind, without you, I'm out it_

Quando acordo, olho para a tua delicada cara e vejo os teus olhos inchados com a maquilhagem desfeita. Os raios de Sol entram pela janela e iluminam o teu rosto e a as marcas da nossa discussão da noite passada. Vidros partidos, coisas fora do seu lugar... Uma desordem...

Falas baixinho e pedes-me desculpa por teres perdido o controlo, mas eu afasto-te de mim... Tu tentas tocar-me e abraçar-me, mas eu fujo como uma pessoa fugiria do seu maior medo. Mas arrependo-me e volto para ti. É um ciclo vicioso que nenhum de nós consegue quebrar!

Sem ti não sou ninguém. Sem ti sou apenas mais um neste mundo horrível!

Sei que tu sabes que te traí com a Bella, mas tu ignoras esse facto. É como se nada fosse.

Por muita coisa má que eu faça, tu fechas os olhos e perdoas-me. E eu sinto-me sortudo.

Juntos podemos fazer mil e uma coisas. Por muito que me tenhas atacado, por muito que eu te tenha feito sofrer nós superamos tudo. Nós iremos sempre ser nós, cada um com o seu feitio, cada um com a sua obsessão.

O nosso amor ultrapassa a escala. Chamem-nos malucos, mas eu recuso-me a desistir disto!

Se algum dia o que nós sentimos acabar e tu saíres desta casa, eu queimo tudo, mesmo que tu me digas para não o fazer!

Porque tu estás sempre na minha mente e sem ti, perco o controlo!

* * *

><p>E então o que acharam? Nada mau para um regresso, ein? (autora muito convencida) alô! Onde é que vocês vão? Não me deixem sozinha!(leitores vão-se embora) Deixem uma review comigo ao menos, sim?<p>

Agradecia muito! :P

Beijinhos!


End file.
